greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Green Lantern Wiki
Green Arrow Wiki Hi I'm Rod I recently created a Green Arrow Wiki page and if anyone here is interested in helping out let me know or simply come on over and start editing help is always welcome and plus its a good team if we join forces along with other DC Heros come just like Green Lantern and Green Arrow when they joined forces. Oh and I'm also a member of this site and I join recently and this site looks great who ever created it excellent work nice job. From Rod12 this is very cool indeed! just dropping by to say hi. jhpace1 here. We appear to have some script kiddies trying to vandalize the site. Keep up the good work, Rod12. We'll see how many "Geoff-cons" we have to type into the pages as the rules keep getting revised on a monthly basis among the Green Lantern/New Guardians/Red Lanterns titles. Jhpace1 22:36, April 30, 2012 (UTC)jhpace1 We should center that grid that holds the major characters. KTV (talk) 04:14, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Are you talking about my Green Lantern Wiki Site here or my Green Arrow Wiki Site? :::Rod12 ::::Well the Green Lantern one since that's the talk page I posted on. KTV (talk) 05:43, April 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::Oh I kind of figured that was the one you were refering to it's just the post was under the message titled Green Lantern Wiki. None the less I do like your suggestion. I'm just not sure how to possibly solve it at the moment because the advertisement box that's on the main page currently I'm not sure if it's possible to move or removed it from the main page. In the end I'll look into see if your suggestion can possibly be done. From Rod12 :::::: Well I would do it myself but the page is locked. KTV (talk) 04:28, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Scope of the Green Lantern Wikia Hello. Thi is my first visit to the Green Lantern wikia. I'm wondering what scope it does and doesn't cover, as I'm watching the Green Lantern anime on Cartoon Network. I found this wikia when wanting to learn more about the Green Lantern Honor Guard after The Guardians promoted Hal Jordon to the Honor Guard and assigned Guy to cover secotr 2814. If this wikia covers all Green Lantern media, I'm wondering how to show the differences between these different sources. If this wikia only covers one media, could someone please let me know *and* would it be possible to make it clear. I looked around but couldn't find any article on the limits or breath of this wikia. --IBHalliwell (talk) 15:19, September 30, 2012 (UTC) IBHalliwell, the GL Wiki covers both the comic books and the animated series. Go to the top bar and click on "Animated", and you'll be taken to the Animated Series pages. As far as the differences between the comic book and the animated series, the GL Honor Guard at first existed for millions of years before Hal Jordan, and Hal Jordan was not part of it (as far as I can recall). Guy Gardner was inducted into the Honor Guard, as was John Stewart, and even Kyle Rayer when the Corps was reborn. So the comic book is flip-flop from the animated series - Hal stayed on Earth, and Guy and John did too for a while, before each ventured into space, usually for crossover series like Crisis on Infinite Earths. So the animated series is diverging from the comic book history rather quickly. Plus all the differences in the Red Lanterns (non-fatal rings, Razer, the Red fleet, Arya, etc.).Jhpace1 (talk) 16:32, October 15, 2012 (UTC) One interesting thing about Hal Jordan and the Honor Guard in the DC Comic Book Universe is he was offered the chance long ago to be apart of the team. However he ended up rejecting the offer to join the team because he simply felt such a role in the Honor Guard wasn't for him. From Rod12 Adding a Wiki to the main Page I would like it if my Wikia http://dccinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Cinematic_Universe_Wiki could be added to the main page. It features heavy detail on the Green Lantern movie that many fans of this wiki would find interesting! CommanderConnor (talk) 22:51, January 22, 2013 (UTC)